That Sticky Stuff
by RoMythe
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn has a bit of a sticky problem. And it's all Obi-Wan's fault. FINAL CHAPTER! LOTS OF AN EMBARASSED QUI-GON! COMPLETE!
1. A Hairy Problem

This is my first story about Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon has a bit of a problem, and it's Obi-Wan's fault. Oh well. Just read it.  
NOTE: I own nothing. Argh.

* * *

That Sticky Stuff

'OBI-WAN-KENOBI! GET IMMEDIANTLY HERE!'

There was a loud BANG, and the door of Obi-Wan's room flew open.

A petrified Obi-Wan stood in front of his incense master in the living space.

'Ma…Master?' 'Wha…What?' Obi-Wan didn't have the slightest idea what he could have done wrong.

Qui-Gon growled. 'You know where I'm talking about! '

'N-no, master, I honestly don't know.' stammered Obi-Wan and he looked at his infuriate master.

Qui-Gon pointed wild at his long, wavy hair and yelled: 'What is this sticky stuff?

Obi-Wan couldn't see it at first, but when he took a closer look, he saw were his normally calm master was so thrilled about.

In his masters hair was a large pink bobble. It looked quite disgusting

It was chewing gum.

Of course! He should have known it! His master was not attached to anything, but his hair, therefore he acted so strange.

He laughed. A know very red Qui-Gon sputtered: 'It is not funny!' 'I can't get it out of my hair.' He didn't look too happy.

On the contrary, his padawan was doubling over with laughter. 'Tha-That i- is my chewin' gum, master!'

He'd better not say that, because when his master heard 'my chewin' gum' he roared.

'You! I knew it! Get it out! Now!'

Obi-Wan's laughter faded away. 'B-But master, I can't!'

'Why not then, padawan?' 'It isn't like it is going to stay forever in my hair, is it?'

Qui Gon had finally cooled down a bit

Obi Wan gulped. He knew he was in BIG trouble if he had to say the truth.

'Err…. I-I can't get it out of your hair master. Actually, nobody can…'

'Ah…And why if I may ask you?'

'Because it's chewin' gum, master.' 'I-It's like glue or s-something….'

There was a long and tense silence between master and padawan, and then:

'YOU are in VERY BIG trouble, young man!' 'For the next six months four hours of extra meditation, and you're sentenced to kitchen duty!'

Obi Wan went white. 'But Master, you can't do that to me!'

'Oh, yes I can.' 'And if you now don't stop complaining, it will be a year.'

Obi-Wan muttered something about 'Unfair…. Stupid stuff…' but went finally quit.

'And know I want to know how we can get this out of my hair.'

'But I told you already, there is no way of getting it out, master' said Obi-Wan weekly, following his master to the bathroom.

'I'm afraid you can only remove it by cutting your hair.'

The next situation could certainly be heard on the other side of the temple.

'WHAT!' 'NO WAY!' 'I AM NOT CUTTING MY HAIR!' 'EVERYTHING BUT MY HAIR, NO WAY!'

'Master would you please calm down!' 'It is not as wo - 'Oh NO!' 'I AM-'Master, please!'

'YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST, BUT NOT MY- 'MASTER WILL YOU SHUT UP A MOMENT!' yelled a now extremely irritated Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon abruptly shut his mouth, teeth clenched.

'Come on master, it is not like you're hair will be gone forever.' 'And we don't have to shave you bald, like master Windu.' 'And you really don't want to have that sticky stuff in your hair, do you, master?'

His master sighed.

'Is it really the only solution, isn't there something else, like-''No I'm afraid there isn't, master' said Obi-Wan quickly before his master could babbling again.'

'But I do know a very good barber, it's called: Your Hair, Our Hair.' 'I'm pretty sure they will make a fine coupe out of it, truly, I promise.'

'Well you'd better know what you're saying, padawan or else…. 'Grumbled Qui-Gon.

They both walked out of their bathroom through the door, to the hallway and the stairs.

Qui-Gon seemed like he was still thinking about something. Through their bond, Obi-Wan asked: / 'What is it master?'/

'Well padawan, I really want to know HOW that…that chewing-gum has gotten into my hair.' 'And you're going to tell me. That is an order.'

Obi Wan sighed. He should have known his master was going to ask him that.

'Well master, that is a very very long story.'

'Well tell me, then.'

And when they were walking out of the temple's doors, Obi-Wan found himself telling his master the whole unlucky story of 'the sticky stuff' incident.

* * *

Woah! I've finished my very first story! You can shoot me now, and I'm open for criticism.  
I've also got a question; shall I make more chapters?

-Yes: 1: How the sticky stuff came into Qui-Gon's hair and 2: After Qui-Gon's hair is cut, what will be the reactions?  
-No


	2. Complete Chaos

That Sticky Stuff, chapter 2

'Obi, could you pass the popcorn please?' asked Bant. 'Yeah, and we want some to!' said Garen, Siri and Reeft in chorus. 'Don't forget the Baja juice!'

The five friends were having a Holo-party in Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's apartment. Qui-Gon was of course not home. He was discussing with the council about something Obi-Wan couldn't get out of him for some reason;

'_But Master…'_

'_No Obi-Wan, I'll might tell you later it, if you now stop whining.'_

'_Okey, but when is later?'_

'_When your'e old enough'_

'_When am I old enough?'_

'_When….when… well, when you are 60, and not my padawan anymore.'_

'_Sithspit!'_

'_Obi-Wan! What did I told about cursing?'_

'_Err…That it's not good?'_

'_Indeed, young man, and you must not…..Bla bla bla.. Bad for a Jedi….and..'_

'_*Sigh*_ , here we go again……

Luckily for Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon had to stop with his lecture, or else he would be too late by the council, and they wouldn't appreciate that much, that was for sure.

The only thing what Obi-Wan did knew about it all, was that Qui-Gon would be back in the evening, 5 hours later or so. He didn't question any further, because he knew that would only irritate Qui-Gon more and more.

The result of this: Obi-Wan took this opportunity to be alone with his friends, and have some fun. He didn't dare to ask Qui-Gon, cause the last time they had a holo-party, it happened to be a disaster: A mond cooking and laundry-duty, and NEVER, EVER and party again. that isn't fair, thought Obi-Wan, it was not his fault the microwave explode later in the evening, since they had put to much popcorn in it. And the baja juice spilled all over the floor was Bant's blunder, not his. 'Oh, well, now master isn't home for a loooooong time, I can get my friends' and he ran away to get Bant, Reeft, Siri and Garen as soon Qui-Gon left their quarters, not knowing what Obi-Wan was planning.

So, back to the here and now; Obi-Wan and Siri were just holding a contest 'Who can make the biggest bubble of chewing gum' Siri won with a major difference, so Obi-Wan was forced to tell here his biggest secret; that was the price. Just when he was about to tell them it, Obi's comlink went peeping.

'Ah, no, not now! I wanna now his secret' said Bant disappointed.

'Sssst! It's my Master!' said Obi-Wan, who recognised his master's number immediately. Everyone went suddenly quit.

'Hello master'

'Ah, Obi-Wan. I called you because the meeting was shorter than I expected, thank the force.'

'O-Oh..'

'Is there something, Obi-Wan?'

'N-No master, everything is fine.'

'Ah, fine then. I'm now heading towards our quarters, so you can expect me In ten minutes.'

'……Right. Ten minutes. Bye. '

'Bye'

As soon as the comlink was out, Obi-Wan cursed. 'Sithspit!' and he looked at his holo-watch. It was ten for eleven. They had til' elf o'clock. He had expected that his master would come home at twelve hour, an hour later. 'Hurry!' We must clean this mess up in ten minutes!' Everyone jumped of the couch. Bant cleaned the kitchen, Reeft and Garen pushed the furniture back to their original places, and Siri helped Obi-Wan with the mess in the living space.

'No, the chair is standing in the wrong place!'

'It doesn't!'

'Does'

'Doesn't'

'Stop it!' yelled Obi-Wan to his friends. 'We'll never be done if you now don't stop gibbering!' He shoved the chair to the other side.

'Relax, Obi, we still got two minutes.'

'Two?! Oh no! Leave the chair. Everything else is done? They nodded.

'Good, go then. Master will be home in less then two minutes, and you have to get away, so go!'

'Okay Obi, see ya!' Bant, Reeft, Garen and Siri sprinted the apartment out, back to their own.

A few seconds later, Qui-Gon headed in.

'Hello padawan.'

'Hey master' said Obi-Wan, a bit panting

'Are you panting? Is everything fine?'

'Yes, master, 's fine.'

'Hm… Strange. I should swear the chair stood more to the left, when I went to the council. Oh well. Never mind. Obi wan, why aren't you sleeping yet?'

'I wanted to wait for you.' He couldn't believe himself. He was lying to his master! He was in very big trouble if Qui-Gon would figure it out…..

That is nice of you, but you really didn't have to do that for me, you know that.'

Yes, master.' said Obi-Wan meekly.

His master sighed. 'Good. Let's drink some tea and go then to you're room.

Qui-Gon stood up, heading to the kitchen to make the pair tea.

Obi-Wan looked at the chair were his master sat, and noticed something alarming; chewing gum. His chewing gum. Sithspit, thought he. He'd probably stuck it under the chair without knowing it, when he was helping Reeft and Garen. He had to remove it, before his master came back!

He sneaked to the chair, without any sound, and tried to finger it from the chair. He then heard his master coming, so he sneaked back to the couch.

'Here you are, Obi-Wan, the blue mock is yours'

Obi-Wan took his tea, and asked his master about the meeting, while he was making a plan to get the chewing gum.

'Well, it was very boring, and the council didn't agree with me.'

Obi-Wan smirked. 'As usual. A normal meeting then.'

His master laughed too. 'Yes, a normal meeting.'

Qui-Gon's spoon felt out his cup with tea, under the chair. He tried to get it with the force, but the spoon didn't come out. It was probably stuck.

To Obi-Wan's horror, he knelt, and ducked under the chair, to get his spoon. His head rubbed the chair, exactly the place were the chewing gum sat.

When Qui-Gon sat again, Obi-Wan noticed the chewing gum was gone. Crap! He cursed himself, and looked at his master. There was something in his hair. He looked better. Oh force, not his hair, not his hair. Yep, the chewing gum was in his master's hair. He was so dead.

His master's voice waked him up from his thoughts.

/Obi-Wan?/ He'd most likely picked Obi-Wan's stress up through their bond.

/Yes, master?/

/Are you sure everything is fine? You look stressed./

/I'm just tired master. It was a long and boring day./

/Tell me about it.' smirked his master mischievously. We'd better go and sleep then./

Obi-Wan faked a yaw. / I agree. Goodnight master./

/Good night, padawan./

When he laid finally in bed, he first panicked about tomorrow and the chewing gum in his master's hair. He decided to stop thinking. 'O well. Master always sais to stay in the here and now.' he said that to nobody in particularly. 'Tomorrow is a new day. And it might be even funny' he smirked to himself. Qui-Gon would probably get a heart attack when he would figure it out, and he would be punished. But for now he could only see Qui-Gons reaction. And it wouldn't be a happy one, that was obvious.


	3. An 'Interesting day'

That sticky stuff 3

_It was THE gossip of the temple; Master Jinn's hair was gone! Every master, padawan or initiate knew it. But there was one question: How?_

_Saturday, 10 hours after master qui-gon's haircut__  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his fourteen year old padwan Obi-Wan Kenobi were walking to their appartment, a bit panting after their… little chase.  
'Honestly Master, you do look a lot younger.'  
'Padawan… Stop it' sighed Qui-Gon wearily. He was tired after a hole day being gaped at, and the talks behind his back. Oh, and a long debat with the council was also not very good for his mood.  
'But i'm serious, Master. And I'm not the only one who thinks so. Did you see how Master Gallia looked at you? I've never seen her so red in her live! And she giggled when you walked away!' smirked Obi-Wan mischievously  
His master flushed a deep red. 'Obi-Wan! That is not funny! She was just- just surprised, yes!'  
Obi-Wan laughed 'Jeah, and your hair is still long.'  
Qui-Gon __grumbled something about ; 'apprentices', and 'she was not red' while Obi-Wan softly snickered behind his master's back.__  
He knew his master was always cranky after a visit to the council, but today's a peak. And he could perfectly imagine why…..  
_  
Saturday, 9 o' clock, at Staceys' Hairsaloon

'Wow! Who are you, and what have you done with my Master!' said Obi-Wan in shock, with huge eyes at the sight of his masters new haircut. His master, Qui-Gon Jinn had a total hair make-over after the chewing gum incident. When they came in Stacey's, the barbers had laughed, and asked what happened. A embarrassed Qui-Gon had told them the story. Sort of, then. Then they had cut his hair, short, at neck's length. His 'new' master looked quite…stunning…  
'Very funny padawan, do I have to remind you this is all your fault?' for the third time today, Qui-gon flushed an interesting red. And that was something what not happened very often.  
'Okey, all right, but I've already apologized for it!' said obi-Wan, still with eyes the size of a small dish. 'I know you don't like it, but I have to say that they really did a good job. You do look a lot younger, Master.' 'Really?' his Master looked up. He looked a bit shy. 'Yes! They are all looking at you, Master, just turn around' Qui-Gon looked surprised, and did as his padawan said. He saw a group of women, talking and giggling when he turned their way. He coughed, and quickly turned to Obi-Wan, the women still giggling. 'Err, yes well, we'd better go now.' And he quickly strode out of Stacey's. 'Master wait, you still have to-PIEEEEEP-PIEEEEEP-PIEE- ; the alarm went on. Qui-Gon hurried back through the door, and paid the woman after the pay- desk. The alarm was shut down, and they finally headed back to the Temple.

10.30, back to the Temple

Qui-Gon strode with large passed through the main entrance of the Temple, with Obi-Wan at his heels. Everywhere, masters and padawans looked at them, many with their mouth open, astonished _'Is that Master Jinn?' 'No way , he has his HAIR cut! He would never do that!' _Some female masters silently giggled at the appearance of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan noticed it, and silently sniggered.  
Qui-Gon sensed his padawan's mirth trough their bond, and asked:  
/'What is it, padawan?' /  
/'Err, just look around… It seems you're quite a sight, master…/  
Qui-Gon looked rapidly around him; he felt suddenly dreadfully hot. The Jedi they passed by where very interested… In him.  
Obi-Wan smirked at his master's discomfort. Luckily for him, his Master didn't noticed it, he was already hurrying to the turbolift, back to their safe quarters.  
'Master, wait! Not so fast!' said Obi-Wan, while he tried to catch up with his large master. When they hurried back to their quarters, Qui-Gon almost walked into Master Mace Windu.

'Qui-Gon? What is this about? Why are you….Sith! What happened to your hair?'  
Qui-Gon groaned. The last thing he was waiting for was explaining to Mace what happened with his beloved hair.  
'No wonder people where talking about you! I was already wondering why they were doing that! But since you decided to cut your HAIR, I got the point. You've swore you'd never do that!'  
'Yes, I indeed swore I'd never cut my hair, if not necessary.' 'Yeah, but- wait, did you said necessary?' asked Mace surprised.  
'I just wanted something else' tried Qui-Gon knowing it was to late to undo what he had said.  
/Padawan, help!/ said Qui-Gon trough their bond, hoping his padawan would be able to get rid of Mace.  
But Obi-Wan was just watching amused while his Master was trying to get out of the situation.  
/Sorry master, but I can't be disrespectful to a Master, can I?/  
/You little brat, I'll get you for this, just wait until we're home/  
His padawan just sniggered, so Qui-Gon saw no other option then to tell Mace the whole story.  
At the end, Mace was laughing hysterically, tears streaming down of his face. Obi-Wan toppling over with laughter, and held himself up to Mace. It didn't matter he already knew everything, but from his Master's point of view, it was in his opinion extremely funny.  
After five minutes, Mace finally got his voice back.  
'I-I can't believe this! The Great Master Qui-Gon, losing his hair by the chewing-gum of his pa-padawan. Unbelievable!' and he started to laugh again.  
Qui-Gon saw this as a chance to get away, and dragged his padawan al the way back to their apartment.  
When they finally were in their quarters, Qui-Gon sighed in relief, and let himself drop onto the couch. He even forgot to 'punish' his padawan for not helping him. He just thought: This was going to be a long day..

12 o'clock, 4 hours before the visit to the Council

'Master, can we might have a spar, before we have to go to the council?'  
Obi-Wan really needed some action, and he was in for a spar against his Master.  
''Well, fine then. But not to long. I don't want to be late with the council this time.  
'Yay! Qui-Gon smiled at the sight of his happy padawan.  
While they were walking to the sparrings' salle, they were looked after. Even obi-Wan didn't like it anymore, so they were glad when they were in the sparrings'salle. Until they realized there were people. A lot. They tried to ignore it, but at one point, when Obi-Wan was tried, a master came to Qui-Gon. It was Tahl. Knowing this would probably lead into the same situation as with Mace, Obi-Wan left his Master alone. He then saw Bant, who was probably abandoned by her Master.  
'Hey Obi! What happened to your Master? 'asked Bant curiously, pointing at Qui-Gon's hair. 'Well, uh, you remember our little party? Let's just say that my Master had some problems with, err, my chewing-gum..' 'You're kidding me, right?'giggled Bant. 'My Master really likes his new haircut. She says it makes him hotter' and she giggled again. 'Well uh, since our Masters are, well, busy, shall we spar, then?' asked Obi-Wan hopefully. 'Okey, s'fine. But I'll beat you!' laughed Bant, and they went sparring.

After 2 hours sparring and talking, Qui-Gon wanted to go home. They still had to go to the council, and refresh themselves before they would go.  
'Obi-Wan, are you coming?' 'Yes Master.'  
'Bye Bant!' 'Bye Obi!' said Bant happily, and walked towards her master, who looked sheepishly after Qui-Gon.

14.30, back in the Jinn/Kenobi quarters

_Obi-Wan and his master are finally back in their quarters, preparing for the visit to the council. However, Obi-Wan might find something interesting, much to his master's displeasure…_

'Padawan, If I was you, than I would better take a shower, we only have one hour and thirty minutes left.'  
'But master, you're always the one who takes such a long time to get ready. However, that's because of your hair, right? What are you actually doing than, what could poss-'  
'Obi-Wan, just go and take a shower.'  
'-ibly take so much time, really, it' so, so-'  
'Obi-Wan. Go. Shower. Now.'  
'kay, alright, I'll go.'  
Obi-Wan noticed the tone of his master's voice, the 'Go or you'll have 2 hours of extra meditation' -tone. So Obi-Wan hurried to the 'fresher. When he was done, he searched for a towel in the bathroom cabinet, but couldn't find one. 'Maybe there's one on the bottom. I'll just check it' he thought, searching further. Then he saw a clean white one, at the bottom of the cabinet, just as he thought. He reached out, and pulled it out of the cabinet. Suddenly, a big grin appeared on his face.  
Hair curlers. Large. Bright. Fuchsia. HAIR CURLERS.  
The grin on his face grew wider.  
Now he knew what took his master so much time.  
A snort escaped his mouth. Then he started to laugh, so hard that he doubled over.  
'Oh force, just wait until master finds out that I found his-his hair curlers. I can just imagine his reaction'  
He would soon find out if his imagination would fit with the truth, because Qui-Gon ran into the refresher. He obviously heared his padawan, and wondered what in the Force's name could be so funny that Obi-Wan was now rolling over the floor, snorting and laughing with just a towel around his waist.  
'Eh, Obi-Wan, what's going on? What's this about?'  
His padawan threw him one glance, and started the laugh any harder.  
'Obi-Wan?'  
This time, he got some reaction. Obi-Wan at last calmed down a bit, and pointed at the bottom of the cabinet, still unable to say anything.  
'-What the- '  
Qui-Gon's face went white. He knew what was laying there. And he really didn't want Obi-Wan to know it. His hair curlers. His Fuchsia hair curlers. And Obi-Wan had found them.  
One look at his padawan, and Qui-Gon felt his cheeks burn up. Obi-Wan had noticed also, because he started to snicker again.  
Qui-Gon was to embarrassed and startled to say anything, he opened his mouth, and shut it.  
'Well master, you certainly have a quite….interesting…. liking for the color of these..things..'  
Finally, he managed to say something.  
' I don't use them! These-these were a gag gift, from Mace! For my birthday, because on his', I threw a piece of birthday cake at him!'  
Obi-Wan lifted amused his eyebrow. 'You did?' he asked full of interest.  
'Yeah, well.. and then the council started to join, too' He went an even deeper shade of red.  
Obi-Wan chuckled. 'I never believed the council to be such as serious as they look when you talk to them. But back to your..curlers. At least I now know why you always spent so long in the bathroom, and why you're so early up. It all makes sense! '  
'But thanks to you I can't use them anymore!  
'So you DID use them! I knew it! Are you sure they didn't stand on your birthday list, either?' He added  
'No- I-I mean yes! Now, get out, I still need to shower!'

'Yes, but now you don't have an excuse to be that long in the bathroom, master!'teased Obi-Wan  
'Obi-Wan!'  
'Don't worry master, I'm sure you can use them next year, if your hair is a bit longer!' said he gleefully  
'Enough! Just-just go and dress yourself. You can't go in just a towel around your waist.  
Obi-Wan suddenly remembered he DID only wear a towel, and spurted with an head like a tomato out of the refresher.  
His master laughed. Revenge wasn't the jedi way, but it certainly was fun.

16 o'clock, at the council's

Welcome, Master Jinn, padawan Kenobi. Wished to speak with you , we did. Said master Yoda, a twinkle in his eyes when he looked at Qui-Gon.  
A new haircut, you have. Looks good on you, it does,  
Qui-Gon flinched, and Obi-Wan would have smirked, if not for the council.  
to A mission to Eriadu, you are going. Trouble there is, with senators. Help them, we must.  
Obi-Wan silently grunted. 'Oh no, another boring mission…' His mind wandered off, and he noticed he was not the only one who wasn't interested with master Yoda's speech. Master Adi Gallia looked with a sheepish face at Qui-Gon. When she saw that he was looking at her, she blushed and turned her head a way. Obi-Wan snickered.  
'Something you wish to tell us, padawan Kenobi?' asked Mace Windu.  
Obi-Wan felt himself hotten. 'No-No' he stuttered.  
'Padawan?' said his master with an asking voice.  
'Errr..' and he looked at master Gallia. Her face flushed a bright red when the hole council including Qui-Gon looked at her. 'Ni- Nice haircut you have, Master Jinn' she said with her eyes fixed to the ground.  
Qui-Gon felt his cheeks flaming. This was certainly not his day.  
'Anything you wish to tell us, Master Gallia?' asked Mace with an slight smirk.  
If looks could kill, Mace would be more death than dead itself.  
So it was not strange Mace's smirk disappeared quick, especially after the glances he received from the council.  
Suddenly Obi-Wan asked: 'Master Yoda, how long do you think this mission is going to take?'  
He found that his master was already enough embarrassed, and master Gallia to.  
Startled by his question, the council turned at him.  
'We don't know exactly but we think that it should be done in two weeks.' said Master Yoda thoughtful. 'What we do know is'…………  
After another hour they were finally dismissed, so Master and padawan walked away from the council.  
'Thank you, padawan'  
'It was nothing master. It was the least I could do for you.'  
'Yes, you're right. It is at last your fault.' teased Qui-Gon  
'Master! How could you! I'm your innocent padawan!' said Obi-Wan smirking.  
'Ha! Innocent! You are as innocent as-  
'-as you, master. I learned from the best' and with that, Obi-Wan spurted away from his master, who stood still for a few seconds, and then ran after his 'innocent' padawan. Maybe this day wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
